February 16, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:49 Flower1470 i is first Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:02 Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:02 Flower1470 Sup Peep Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 6:03 Chrisgaff Hi guys :D 6:03 Loving77 Hi Chris 6:04 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:06 Chrisgaff Hey OOO Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:08 Flower1470 can i kill my computer 6:08 Chrisgaff Yea Go ahead. 6:09 Flower1470 awesome (yes) Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:09 Flower1470 wb im going to try something to see if it helps with the lag 6:10 Chrisgaff Ok Wb pen 6:25 Flower1470 . Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:29 Chrisgaff Qb *Wb 6:29 Flower1470 Ty Well, what I thought would help actually didn't. back to square one . . Loving77 has left the chat. 6:45 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:46 Chrisgaff Wb Ooo Wb Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:06 Flower1470 . Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:07 Flower1470 Wb 7:08 Chrisgaff Wb And brb, dinner. 7:16 Flower1470 . . Loving77 has left the chat. 7:31 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:34 Dragonian King HI GUYS!!!!!!11!1!11!111!1!!!1!!11 7:34 Flower1470 Hey Silly 7:34 Chrisgaff Back, and hi Silly. Lily, did you see the photo I put up? :P 7:35 Dragonian King i should name my rival whale if i get one of the earlier games where you can name your rival :P 7:35 Chrisgaff XD 7:35 Flower1470 yes lol 7:36 Dragonian King ahhh but firered and heartgold are jerks and cost much monies Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:37 Dragonian King btw your sting-rei valentine is creepy sup peep 7:37 Chrisgaff I took a picture of that when I was waiting for the plane 7:37 Flower1470 wb 7:37 Chrisgaff It's a pic from firered :P Hi pen 7:37 Loving77 Hiii silly 7:37 Flower1470 @Silly it's supposed to be creepy. that's the point. it's Vector O_o 7:38 Dragonian King get rid of it or i reupload the whale lily pictures 7:38 Flower1470 Vector = creepy oh no. is "neither" an option? 7:39 Dragonian King NOPE 7:39 Flower1470 darn uhhhhhhhh Screw the rules. I'm saying neither. 7:40 Dragonian King INVALID ANSWER Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:41 Dragonian King it's not an option File:The Results of Butterfly Shipping.png File:Lily's Daughter.png LOOK AT THEM. 7:41 Flower1470 It is now. NO! MY REPUTATION IS RUINED 7:42 Dragonian King File:Lilysdaughter.png Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:44 Dragonian King The Whalily pictures will go away with and ONLY with the Rei valentine 7:44 Flower1470 nope 7:44 Dragonian King have a good day 7:45 Flower1470 "whalily" oh my gosh Although the pictures are inaccurate and misleading. I'd never want a child with Shark. Loving77 has left the chat. 7:47 Flower1470 ooo 7:47 Dragonian King wow 7:48 Chrisgaff Huh. 7:49 Dragonian King ooo 7:49 Chrisgaff Ooo Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:50 Dragonian King wb 7:50 Flower1470 ty 7:50 Dragonian King dont worry lily i got rid of whalily 7:50 Chrisgaff Wb 7:51 Dragonian King oh and i may have accidentally deleted your sting-rei valentine too. oops 7:51 Flower1470 :O Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:51 Chrisgaff Wb pen 7:57 Flower1470 . 8:01 Dragonian King oops i deleted it again by accident 8:01 Flower1470 . grr Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:05 Dragonian King ooo wb I OOO'ED AND WB'ED BEFORE YOU LILY Loving77 has joined the chat. 8:06 Flower1470 Wb 8:08 Dragonian King ooo 8:08 Chrisgaff Stupid lag 8:09 Flower1470 laaaaaaaag 8:09 Chrisgaff ^ Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 8:15 Flower1470 Wb 8:15 Chrisgaff Wb 8:17 Dragonian King guys i have an announcement to make 8:17 Loving77 ooo yay 8:17 Flower1470 YOU AND PEEP ARE GETTING MARRIED????? 8:17 Dragonian King no 8:18 Flower1470 DARN. D: 8:18 Dragonian King not yet 8:18 Flower1470 **GASP** 8:19 Loving77 wait did you just say "not yet" ? um 8:19 Dragonian King loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool anyway i'm quitting the wiki bye 8:19 Loving77 YAY 8:19 Dragonian King hi 8:19 Flower1470 wow. 8:19 Dragonian King JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 8:20 Loving77 Aw 8:20 Flower1470 You're happy that your husband is leaving. geez. 8:20 Dragonian King it's over 8:20 Loving77 YES IM FREE 8:20 Dragonian King i'm going to marry tori and we're going to come over to your house ALL THE TIME >:) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA 8:21 Flower1470 OH MY GOSH NO 8:21 Dragonian King AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA 8:21 Flower1470 NONONONO 8:21 Dragonian King AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:22 Chrisgaff XD 8:28 Flower1470 . Chrisgaff kbi z e5v sv ue a 5e5ua 5 8:37 Dragonian King hey lily isn't here WANNA SPAM!?! Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:38 Flower1470 NO. 8:38 Dragonian King awww. 8:41 Flower1470 oh and I found out today that they are going to dub Zexal entirely :D 8:42 Dragonian King whopee 8:43 Flower1470 you forgot (stickfigure) 8:43 Chrisgaff Nice 8:44 Flower1470 and they're putting it all on Hulu :D :D :D 8:45 Chrisgaff :D Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:47 Dragonian King lily, zexal doesn't deserve (stickman) 8:48 Flower1470 why are you so mean CHRIS HE'S BEING MEAN :bawling: Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). Chrisgaff SILLY HOW DARE YOU GET OUT. :P Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 8:50 Chrisgaff :P Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:50 Flower1470 YAY *hugs Chris* thank youuuuuuuu Chrisgaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:52 Flower1470 YOU BANNED MY BABY UR STUPID >:( 8:53 Chrisgaff - Blushes - Daww, stop. :D 8:53 Dragonian King NO U 8:54 Flower1470 (no) Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:56 Flower1470 NOBODY BANS CHRIS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT i WILL FIND a suitable punishment!!! 8:57 Dragonian King mhm okay sure 8:58 Flower1470 >:( 8:58 Chrisgaff You're actually making me blush now. XD 8:59 Flower1470 :rofl: srry sweetie 9:00 Chrisgaff It's alright honey bunches. OH NO I SET MYSELF ON FIRE 9:00 Dragonian King ew this is turning into a romance novel 9:00 Flower1470 LOL but dont you like romance novels???? 9:04 Chrisgaff oo ooo& * Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:05 Dragonian King no, no i dont 9:06 Chrisgaff Wb :D 9:06 Flower1470 -_______- ty 9:06 Chrisgaff Yw 9:09 Flower1470 Actually, I dont think i've ever read a romance novel. I've read lots of other novels tho 9:09 Chrisgaff Well, he's a boy, I'd see why. :P Dragonian King I AM THE BEST CHARACTER ON THE SHOW 9:10 Chrisgaff Don't even start. 9:11 Dragonian King I AM BETTER THAN BOTH THE BOLOGNA AND THE SALAMI COMBINED WATCH OUT HELLO :3 9:11 Chrisgaff What is your girlfriend going to do with you. 9:11 Dragonian King idk she's not in chat 9:13 Chrisgaff Wb Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:13 Dragonian King hi :) 9:14 Flower1470 Silly your spam i swear im going to kill you 9:15 Dragonian King :D spam spam spam spam 9:15 Flower1470 -_- 9:16 Chrisgaff I was asking silly if he actually likes Penny. 9:16 Flower1470 YES HE DOES 9:17 Chrisgaff uhhhhhhhh i like her as a friend :P You're funny silly. :P 9:17 Flower1470 XD 9:18 Chrisgaff Chrisgaff: But as a GIRLfriend? 9:18 Dragonian King: uhh nope Chrisgaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. You have been banned by Dragonian King. 9:18 Dragonian King: uhh nope 9:19 Dragonian King :3 9:19 Chrisgaff I'M SORRY I HAD TO :rofl: Wb Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:22 Dragonian King chris i'm gonna kill you :P 9:23 Flower1470 Wow Silly. The one time i dont have lag and you ban me. 9:23 Dragonian King what 9:25 Flower1470 >:( 9:25 Dragonian King dontkillme 9:26 Flower1470 I'll kill you eventually. 9:27 Dragonian King NO YOU WONT 9:28 Flower1470 Yes I will. 9:28 Dragonian King ...are you the grim reaper 9:29 Flower1470 You like my sister (although you wont admit it) and you banned MY POOR BABY!!!!!!! You're the first on my list. 9:30 Dragonian King ARE YOU THE GRIM REAPER LILY 9:31 Flower1470 ... 9:31 Chrisgaff I'm sorry, I've just watching this play out. :P 9:32 Dragonian King tell meeee Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:34 Flower1470 never gonna tell 9:34 Dragonian King please 9:35 Flower1470 nope 9:36 Dragonian King why 9:36 Flower1470 bc i dont want to 9:39 Dragonian King if you tell me i'll give you the sting-rei valentine back guess not Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:40 Dragonian King wb are you gonna tell me now? 9:41 Flower1470 No. 9:41 Chrisgaff Wb 9:42 Dragonian King Y Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:45 Dragonian King y yy y y y y y y y yy y y y y y y yy yy y yy yy y y y yyy y y y y y y y y yyy Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). 9:45 Dragonian King y y Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 9:46 Chrisgaff Ty 9:46 Flower1470 chat hates me so i think I'll just go for the night lol Dragonian King has joined the chat. 9:47 Dragonian King I gtg, bye guys 9:47 Chrisgaff Bye Silly! Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:48 Flower1470 bye Spam 9:49 Chrisgaff Nice one. :P Dragonian King has left the chat. 9:49 Flower1470 Ty :D ooo Category:Chat logs Category:February 2014